<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College Motivation by KM Cleogun (KibbenKat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816388">College Motivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibbenKat/pseuds/KM%20Cleogun'>KM Cleogun (KibbenKat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lemon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibbenKat/pseuds/KM%20Cleogun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot is written from a gender-neutral point of view.</p><p>A cute lemon I wrote for a friend, even if she sees Kokichi as a top—he's still totally a switch in my book.</p><p>Moving over from Wattpad to here, since I like the community here more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Fics, Kokichi Ouma Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College Motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+of+mine+who+has+a+soft+spot+for+the+little+white+rat+boy.">A friend of mine who has a soft spot for the little white rat boy.</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Kokichi and I have been dating for a while, and have become comfortable and happy with many aspects of our relationship. I've always enjoyed his occasional teasing, and it's never a problem as he is serious when he needs to be. However, our college professors believe otherwise. He's always been the class clown type, so he has a tendency to frustrate the professors. I only have one concern: his grades. Generally, Kokichi is a passing student, however, his grades have plummeted this semester. Luckily, I think I've found a way to help him.</p><p> </p><p>   After giving my boy his morning kisses, the day dragged on as our classes carried from one to another. By the time the final bell rang, I was ready to go to my dorm and sleep. I strolled over to Kokichi and I's usual meeting spot: our college's butterfly garden. The walkway was patterned with dusky pastel brick; underneath occasional white metal arches, decorated with growing vines and roses trailing up its legs. In the center of the garden stood an open wooden gazebo lined with elegant white benches for resting. I sat down on the furthest bench and waited for my prince.</p><p> </p><p>   It wasn't long before I spotted him walking underneath the arbors towards me.</p><p>"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted me with his giggling bright smile.</p><p>"Hey, brat," I retorted playfully. "Did you get your work done?"</p><p>Kokichi stretched his arms with a grunt, his soft derrière landing next to me before he collapsed in my arms with a heavy sigh. "Motivation is so difficult to find when everything is so dull. Every day is the same, babe. Wake up, go to school, and work, work, work...," he trails off.</p><p>This set off a spark under my thinking pot. "Hey, Kokichi," my pot began to brew. "What if I rewarded you for your work?"</p><p>Kokichi's breath hitched, a blush creeping across his cheeks, followed by adorably puzzled stuttering. With a devilish smirk, I continued to decode my devious recipe. "Say you happened to complete all of your overdue assignments for one class. As a reward for each class you complete all overdue work for, I will make any one carnal desire of yours a reality. How does that sound, pumpkin?"</p><p>Kokichi's lightly tinted cheeks quickly became extremely hot and flustered. He had brought his hands to his face, rolling his sleeves up around his knuckles, covering his heated expression. "I... ah...," Kokichi stuttered and giggled. "That uh... sounds beyond delightful." He nuzzled into my warm chest, now even warmer from his burnt cheeks. <em>Cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>   Kokichi worked very hard the following week. We didn't see nor talk much unfortunately due to his work load, however he still texted me a little bit before he fell asleep. Before long it was Friday night, and I was dozing off during a Netflix episode when I heard my phone buzz. I stirred and shifted on the couch to reach for my phone—it was a text from Kokichi. Next to the contact picture of his goofy, toothy grin it read:</p><p>"<strong>Hey, guess who just got the last assignment done for forensics!</strong>"</p><p>Still lethargic, I yawned and left a joyful reply:</p><p>"<strong>Good job, baby! My roommate is out tonight, so if u wanna come over now, that is an option. Just letting u know. :)</strong>"</p><p>I pressed send and staggered up and away from my warm spot on the couch, waltzing over to my drawers beneath the television. I changed into a pair of silk royal-purple pajama pants, and a slim fitting black tank top. I checked Kokichi's new text verifying if he was coming over as I pulled some snacks from my fridge.</p><p>"<strong>Be there in 5, babe</strong>," I grinned at his text, flicking on the lights in my empty dorm.</p><p> </p><p>   I had just finished my episode when Kokichi knocked on my dorm door, and I pounced from the couch to greet him. I cracked open the door quietly, careful not to wake anyone in the complex, and let him in. Kokichi wore a pair of high-waisted red boxer shorts, and a tucked-in, cotton, black band tee. The shorts really brought out his hourglass figure, and his derrière poked out from the bottom of his boxers. Round soft thighs, a bit large for his size, stemmed from those loose boxers. My boyfriend was truly a work of art. I closed the space between us, wrapping one gentle arm around his neck. I lifted his dainty chin to look at me, trailing my other hand up his back and through his hair. "You're so beautiful, Kokichi," I murmured, mostly to myself, before leaning my face closer to his and closing my eyes. I tangled my other fingers through his hair and pulled him in, kissing his plump and tender lips. I sucked at his lower lip, rubbing the back of his head. I could tell by his soft moans and grumbles that he enjoyed this just as much as I did. I pulled away from his mouth just enough to delicately nibble at the same lip, tugging it into my mouth before releasing it. The rolling of his hips against me followed little whimpers of delight, as I pushed my tongue past his lips, lacing with his. The wet, cool taste of his drool mixed with mine told me just how much he wanted to make me proud—and honestly, I was. My baby boy accomplished so much, and I planned to reward him tonight for that.</p><p> </p><p>   He pulled away and dazed up into my eyes, the remains of our heated kiss dribbling from the side of his lip. He wore such a delirious expression: lidded sparkling eyes, a hot blush spread across his cheeks and nose, and a chest rising and falling with each heavy pant that escaped his now wet puckers. He looked so desperate. I took his small wrists in my hands, twisting him around and pinning him to the couch before me. The small boy yelped in surprise but once I had slammed him down, he whimpered and let me take control. As a Supreme Leader, it was not too often when he was stripped powerless. Kokichi enjoyed being dominated since he is usually pressured to be in the lead of his organization.</p><p> </p><p>   I dragged my hand up his arm and pulled his hair to the side, turning his head with it. I leaned down, planted soft trails of kisses along his jaw, and trailed them down to his neck. I felt Kokichi next to me stutter little moans, attempting to hide every deep pant he took, and every squirm of his hips. I felt the knot in my tummy tighten with each whimper that left him—I wanted more. When I started nipping and sucking on his neck, he clapped his free hand over his mouth, attempting to hide his loud groans of pleasure. He was such a cute little masochist. "I... I can't take it... please...," Kokichi pleaded. I raised my head and looked at him questionably, feeling his desire against my thigh between his legs. "I want... you to...," he trailed off in embarrassment, taking my hand and sliding it down to his nether region. He looked up at me with sparkling, pathetic, pleading eyes that I just couldn't resist. With a carnivorous smirk, I shifted and slid my hand down and up the fabric of his boxers as requested, and watched the boy squirm beneath me. I heard his little whimpering moans, as he grinded into my hand. "A-Ah... m-more please... please...,' he squeaked, wearing the cutest, pleasure-filled pained expression. Seeing my boy like this was such a delight.</p><p> </p><p>   I kneeled down in front of Kokichi and tugged his boxers off his wide hips, just enough for his erection to spring out. He grumbled and squirmed as I slid my finger up his shaft, playing with the tip. "O-Oh god please.. st-stop teasing me," he whined, his lidded eyes begging me to take him. I giggled with amusement, sucking and kissing his member's pink crown, and Kokichi moaned and let his head fall back and rest against the tan plush of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>   He fluttered his eyelashes together, as my lips dragged down around his tip, my tongue circling the delicate skin bordering it. Kokichi curled in his toes, breathing out a whimpered moan as his fingers clenched the couch's soft pillows. He began to roll his hips into my mouth, slavering on even more of my hungry froth onto his erection. I grabbed his hips and pulled him in further, taking him deeper, tugging him into my mouth. I dragged my tongue across his member, my hands assisting me in pleasing the rest of his length. "A-Ah fuck I'm—" Kokichi stuttered out, his length twitching between my cheeks. His impending, salty cream dribbled down my throat, preparing to burst. He stammered out his final whimper of pleasure and his cakey sweet filled me up, slugging down into my knotted tummy.</p><p> </p><p>   With a heavy hand resting against his forehead, hefty pants left Kokichi above me. I pulled off of his relaxing member, and took a seat next to him. I played with his black t-shirt sleeve, pausing to let my prince collect himself. Once his breathing lightened, he giggled and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, I really enjoyed that," he whispered over my shoulder, one finger twisting ringlets in my hair.</p><p> </p><p>   I pulled away from his hug and affectionately placed my lips on his, and we tugged at each other's magnetic force. I laced my fingers into his smooth, soft, curly locks as a whimper escaped his mouth between our tender kiss. He pulled away from me at last second, tracing my jaw with his finger. "I'm so lucky to have you," he murmured. "If this is what I get for every grade I bring up, I think I'll have my work done in no time." He gave me a sweet toothy smile and settled down with me on the couch. I held Kokichi in my arms and soon heard soft snores escape from him. I dozed off listening to the sounds of his breathing into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>